The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Skeletal deficiencies from trauma, tumors and bone diseases, or abnormal development frequently require surgical procedures to attempt to restore normal bone function. Although most of these treatments are successful, they all have problems and limitations.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.